The Unlikely Romance
by BubbleGumThug
Summary: Every timeObi-wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress find themselves alone again. There romance blooms a bit more.
1. The Meeting in Coruscant

The room was dark and damp. There was a crack of light coming from the window, it was just left over from the city that never sleeps, Coruscant. Asajj hated this god forsaken planet. She thought, "if it wasn't for the subcontract bounty work she would never set foot here."  
Asajj laid in bed on the same position that she had woken up in, on her side.

Asajj laid in bed in the same position she had been in for the past few hours, she could not sleep. With one arm under the pillow and a hand under her face, she was just laying there with a sheer cover hugging every curve of her body. The covers were cool and light, just enough to cover her, but sheer enough to slightly see through. Her clothes lay across the room in a chair, but her sabers stay close, resting on the small table beside the bed.

Her eyes shot wide open, as she smelled the air...it is him, she thought. Ventress held her breath, while trying to pin point in the shadows where the breathing was coming from. She rolled over on her back. Half way uncovered she slightly sat up, still starring into the darkness of the room for the faint breathing.. There was a quick sound of movement, and she felt air whip from across the room and teased her partially uncovered body. Now a body laid on top of hers, pinning her down to the bed.

Ventress grinned and spoke softly, but still in a raspy voice "I knew you would come back Kenobi, you cannot stay away"... .

She felt the hilt of his lightsaber scrap against her bare hip. Asajj teased Kenobi by saying, "I can tell you are happy to see me, or is that your saber?" The faint light coming from the window allowed her to barely see the outline of his face. She could tell she has gotten the best of him with that remark. Obi Wan pinned her arms slender down while still laying on top of her half nude body.

Asajj smirked and said, "what took you so long?, I have been waiting for you Obi Wan"...

Kenobi looked into Asajj eyes, and said with a smile, "you must take a lesson from the Jedi order, and learn patience, and control."

Obi Wan was quite and playful. A strong balance to Asajj normal harsh and serious self.

There was another quick motion and slight struggle. Ventress was on top now, the sheet was now wrapped around Obi Wan pinning him down. She turn a holo lamp that gave slight more light to the room. Asajj looking into Kenobi's eyes now and stated, "so did you miss me Kenobi?"she asked. He looked at her in aw, then cracked a smile. She stared at his face, every scar exactly where she remembered them. Kenobi smirked back at her and ask "what do you think?" Asajj lean in and kissed him long and softly several times, then bit his lip. Obi Wan threw off the covers and gripped her hips as her bare thighs were now straddling his waist. She then jerked opened his tunic and she ran her hands down his chest leaving slight fingernail marks... She could feel him grow under her. "Oh so soon, I thought the Jedi had better control?…" she remarked as she hissed in his ear while slight biting his lobe. Kenobi exhaled with a moan as his face made an expression of desire mixed with a little pain.

They teased one another with their desires of biting, nibbling, licking and and running their hands across each others bodies.

Asajj taunted Obi-wan by saying "I thought Jedi couldn't have relationships or love?" Obi Wan replied, "You don't realize that my former Master Qui-Gon Jinn did not always listen or do what the Jedi Order wants. I guess his unorthodox ways rubbed off on my more then I thought". With a slight cackle, Ventress stated, "a Witch and a Jedi, I'm sure the Jedi Council are sensing this disturbance in the Force" They shared a smiled with each another...

Then her smile turn wicked as she unbuckled his belt and pull off his pants. Her nude body straddled Obi Wan once again. Kenobi's eye slightly closed and gasp as they became one. She felt him start to thrust inside her, as his soft lips dancing up from chest to her neck, she moaned with pleasure. He kept thrusting farther inside her, going faster and then slow just to tease her. Very aroused by what he was doing to her, Asajj then grab at his hair to steady herself, which turned Obi Wan on more. Ventress gasped as she felt him grow. Their two bodies tightly pressed together with only their moist body heat between them. In her raspy voice, you could hear the passion as she got louder telling Kenobi to go faster and harder. His hands slid up from her hips and butt to grab her hard around the waist. His fingers digging into her soft but tough became more excited by this, and started pushing herself backwards onto him. His hips pounding against her thighs, her pelvis grinding against his. She hissed as she clawed at his back. She kissed him hard and long again and again, then a love bite on the neck. Her hands playing in his hair as he kissed her breast. Kenobi pushed against her a couple more hard times. Finally, she felt him tense beneath her and she clawed at his back, feeling his energy transfer into her.

"Kenobi" she moaned. "Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know," He said breathless

Asajj laid down beside her Jedi lover, with her hand in his.  
"How long do you have?" she asked Kenobi in between breaths.  
"Till morning…" then he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

When she woke that morning, Kenobi was gone. But Asajj know that when the Force permits, they will be one again...


	2. The quick escape

"That was cutting it close" she wheezed

Asajj felt the ship shift. They were panting and sweating. The two zabarak brothers they just fought gave them a good fight. The doors sealed with a terrible hissing noise. She studied his back as he entered coordinates and set the speed of the ship. His golden hair slightly tussled from the earlier fight. His shoulders where broad as they rested in the captains chair. she caught herself standing and staring open mouthed. She snapped to and crossed her arm and let out a deep aggravated sigh.

"You could have launched the ship faster, Kenobi" she hissed and tensed up. He swiveled around in the chair and looked at her.  
"Kenobi?….. so since our last encounter you decided you don't like me again?, you know i can sense your force signature, you were so relaxed a few moments ago." he stood up and stepped towards her.  
"you know you don't have to fake anything around me, when its just us we are safe." he crossed his arms and lean against and control panel. He looked her over, this outfit he had not seen on her before. Bounty clothes suited her well, but then again, he thought anything suited her well. He looked into her face, her sour, down turned expressed softened. She leaned into him  
"I have never been this stupid with a man before, why you?" she poked a boney figure in his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. instead of struggling she placed her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  
"Asajj we both know what we are doing is ignorant and foolish, but we are adults and do not let it affect our missions, we have nothing to feel bad about. we keep up looks and the act in front of Anakin and the others, but we know how things must be." his accent was cooling to her.

"how long do we have until we reach our destination?" Asajj wrapped her arms around his neck.

"More than enough" he said with a smile and pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. When Obi Wan released her from the hug, his hands found their way under her tunic to her supple, but firm breast. He leaned in and started to kiss her softly, his eyes closed. It was very long and passionate. Ventress slightly pulled away from him and said "we really need to stop meeting like this. Its been two months since you came creeping into my roo-" she gasped. Her sentence was cut short by Obi Wan gripping her waist tight. He pulled her body back into his. They were face to face, he could feel her breath tickling across his beard. Their next kiss was playful, more lusty, as their tongues caressed and fluttered around inside of each others mouths, his hand roamed all over her body .Both of them were now breathing harder now, and they could each others hearts beating. Asajj hands moved from his shoulders and down his sides to his muscular hips and firm butt.

She rubbed and squeezed Kenobi's hips and butt slowly as they continued to kiss. Asajj moved her left hand away from Obi Wan's butt to only explore his pelvic area . She found he was a little firm. He sighed softly through their kiss, almost a faint short breaths as she teased and rubbed him. His right hand moved down from her breast only to push underneath the front of her pants. That caused her to shiver as he teased and lightly rubbing her as she continued to slowly massaging and stoking him...

The light flickered in the background, but neither of them cared what was going on.

She broke away a long kiss only to look into his eyes, smiling. Her smile turned wicked once again like before as their last encounter in the room on coruscant. She pushed him back against a wall. He bit his bottom lip in case he had to stifle any noise. Asajj ran a hand up Obi's chest and started stroking slowly once again but increased the stoking. She pushed her body against him as she kissed up his neck with a playfully nipped and, then passionately licked his ear. Finally, they kissed passionately. Obi-wan was breathing heavy through the kiss. Obi Wan slowly ran his tongue down Asajj neck to chest to lightly nibble, tease,and suck, while she continued stoked him harder. His hands found their way to her round womanly cheeks. Obi Wan cupped both side of them... He then grabbed turned her and put her facing the wall. she was slightly bent over as he spread her legs. He grabbed her hips. Asajj turned and looked at him before he slowly put himself inside her. He pushed inside of her let out a soft moan almost a gasp of air leaving her as he lost himself in her. He found her to already be excited with passion. He pushed deep inside of her, not stopping once he got all the way inside. As this happened Asajj large beautiful eyes closed as she made a slow purr of pleasure. Obi Wan pulled out slowly almost as a tease, and then rammed back inside with more passion then before. He repeated this several times, slowly... He could tell she was enjoying every moment from her increasingly warmth. The intensity and speed of his stokes became fast with every one. He could tell he was hitting right spot as her gasp and sighs became progressively louder and fast with each stoke. Asajj started loudly commanding "Right There! Right There! Right There!" and then he saw her body tensed up, then he felt expanded and contracted several times around himself. He pulled out quickly and turned her around picking her up and laying her on the floor of the cockpit on top of his fallen robes. She heard the lightsabers being pushed out of the way. Obi rolled over and looked down at her, as he pinned her on the ground. She saw the lust in his eyes. He kissed her tenderly and pushed deep inside of her again. Asajj started to move with him, making the movements even sharper and more intense. She kissed him passionately, they panted through their kisses as he thrusted into her. She pulled her mouth away from his, only to lightly nipped and kiss at his neck. This made him groan loudly and pushed even harder inside of loved sensation of feeling his pelvis against hers. He thrusted into her a several more times until she felt him enlarger and started throbbing. She could feel his warmth following as he released all of himself. He sighed and shuttered in pleasure as this happened. Kenobi pulled out of Asajj, slowly, almost like he did not want to. She laid down next to him. They were panting harder than they were after the fight, sweat glistening on both of their bodies.

She let out a sigh, as she said, "That was almost better than last time Kenobi" she smirked and rested her head on his chest. they laid there for a while holding each other.

Afterwards, Asajj stood up and put all of her clothing back. She turned around to find Obi had finished putting his robes back on. He held her sabers.

"I can't get you out of this, this will corrupt my authority." his grip tightened on her sabers

"I know" her voice was cold and low.

"I'm going to hand this to the weakest clone, when we land. Do what you have to do to get them back. Make it believable. we will duel a bit and i will chase you, there will be a speeder in the bay, give me a good force push and take it."

He looked at her with a longing in his eyes...

"Lets just enjoy the time we have left, such a lovely sight to lose." he grabbed her hand and smiled. she pulled her hand away and said "Don't flatter me Kenobi, we know what this is" she hissed and put some distance between them. she was upset the had to be like business and not like any normal couple. She saw his mouth turn down and eyes showing hurt. She realized, she had displeased him. she relaxed. Her tone changed as she asked, "Is it really letting me get away if you know you are going to see me again?" he hear a slight laugh in her voice.  
He embraced her.  
"I'm sorry things are this way, Obi Wan said, there will come a day we will find a way to handle this better, I can't wait to see you are in my dreams when we are parted."

He was looking directly into her eyes. It made her uncomfortable. She was happy to hear because he plagued her dreams to.

"oh shove it Kenobi, your sweet words wont win you anything with me" Ventress rolled her eyes and her smiled faded, they were silent.

The ship came to a stop. He leaned in close and kissed her one last time and the doors opened...


	3. Obi-Wan's view

"I will be back shortly, I have business to attend to" Obi-wans accent was thick and cracked a little. Nothing anyone would really pick up on but he knew master yoda would notice it.

"Master Kenobi, a relationship with someone unexpected you have found, careful you must be" The small green man stared up at him.  
"mindful of your feelings you must be, a hypocrite you must not"

Yoda looked up at him. He had known about Obi-wans feelings and relationship for the past few months.

"Trust you I do, trust her I do not. cloud your mind it may, focused and control you must, Trust your feeling, you know it to be true"

"Thank you master, Of course." Obi nodded and walked away.

Obi Wan's point of view:

We met on the planet, at a hotel that was half way between where we were working. I went into the room and Asajj was already in the room waiting for me. I dont even remember going to her but in no time we where laying together entwined as one. While kissing, we laid out on the the bed. She was on laying on top of me. It seems each time we met, it got easier and easier for her to relax and become comfortable around me. But I still found myself wondering about her...

"Does she feel at strongly as I do? or is this just a good release for her?"

She shifted on top of me, I could feel her soft warm breast on my chest. Just having her silky pale beautiful skin pressed against mine cause my heart to race and breathing to become harder.

Even with a good knowledge of the force, Asajj felt it and asked: "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"Why wouldn't it be right?" I asked

"We're enemies?" she said slightly concerned

"Here's how I see it. You just decided to be on your own, abandon becoming a Sith and create your own life. You needed to forget about Dooku's betrayal. A good way to do this is to do whatever makes you balanced. I am assuming I do that for you, that I make you feel balanced. You have found someone, someone who likes you and who you turns on. I haven't slept with a woman that has meant anything to me until you. I was following the correct ways of the Jedi Order about love and relationship until you Asajj. I think the same things that apply to you go for me too. Don't you think?"

"I turn you on Kenobi?" Asajj ask me.

"The answer is yes you do." I state, Then she kissed me again.

This time, it was hotter, very smoldering. She hissed dirty talk in my ears: "I want you Obi, I want to feel you. I need you to run your hands over every inch of my body, Take me..."

I'd never been so turned on in all my life. My heart was racing and my lust grew. She straddled me and caressed my hair. She told me to dim the light, which I did. She then stood up and took her clothes did this slowly. She had a wicked smirk as she all the while doing this. First was the her top, she let it fall off her shoulders, then onto the floor, not yet revealing her chest. Then she sat down in a chair to take her boots off. Usually someone taking their footwear of was never sexy, but Asajj made this a very sensual. Then her pants, as she did this, she was turned to show me her round shapely butt, as she slowly slipped her pants off,. She was now only in her underwear. The dim light bouncing off her almost made her skin glow. She has such a beautiful womanly curved body. I've always thought women in underwear were a nice sight but Asajj went beyond that, she is a goddess.

As she walked over to me she slipped her thin top down to reveal her firm pale breast. She took my right hand and place it on her left breast. Using my hand, she massaged her breast. I then slowly slipped her panties off. As I did this I admired her hips and thighs with a lustiness a she stood before me totally nude. I kissed her very passionately with a slight bite on her bottom lip. I moved my way down her body kissing licking and caressing. I looked at her face and saw she had her eyes closed and she was making faint breathes. She really seemed to be enjoying what I was doing to her. She suddenly opened her eyes, then grab me only to start pulling my cloths off. She did this very quickly, almost with a feverish hunger ...She then ran her slender fingers on my bare chest, this made me shiver, like a cool wind touching me. Her careless caresses made me lose control, I grab her and push her onto her back and laid my naked body against hers. I know she felt the heat between us...

"Well someone ready for action, I can see." Asajj said in her low raspy voice as she teased me pushing me away.

With the push away, she quickly grabbed the back of my neck, and she pulled me to her for the most passionate kiss of my life. It very long and smoldering, so much heat between us.. Asajj was the perfect lover.

She wasn't afraid the try the any positions my mind had concocted, or tell me to be rough and do exactly what she wanted.

Our lips broke apart and I kissed and licked with biting lightly her neck. I felt her body tighten and arch under me. Just like a our fighting. We moved in perfect rhythm. With out any hesitation, and with out even having the trying, as I thrusted into her slowly... She gasped and gripped and handful of my hair. This excited me even more. I moved my hands down her hips to cup her soft smooth cheeks in each hand, I held her firm ass I thrusted into her over and over. With each thrusting motion I could feel her become warmer... I heard Asajj's voice hiss something along the lines of, "Oh Kenobi...don't stop!" Her thighs tightened around my hips and I felt everything in her body tensed and she quivered. I continued my rhythm feeling her finish. A sweat broke on my forehead, and with the dim light I could see her body glistening all over as well. I suddenly decided to roll us off the side of the bed. I grabbed Asajj by the waist and threw her over the edge of the bed. Her legs were spread apart and her beautiful round butt arched up. I pushed inside her, as I did this she pushed back on me and again and again... I placed a stone grip in her hips as my pelvis slammed into her butt cheeks I could not stop looking down at her,she was beautiful. I suddenly realized she had her head to the side looking over her shoulder at me with passion. This excited me so much I lost my rhythm. It just became a series of hard thrusts of our bodies slapping together. She then commanded loudly "Grab the back of my neck!" I gripped the back of her neck pinning her down, my other hand was in the middle of the small of her back, just above her crack. Her silvery eyes shut and she pushed all the way against me taking all of me inside her. She grinded it against my pelvis with her firm butt. I lost it, in that moment I had so many feelings. I pulled out one last time and collapsed next to her. she was smiling and grabbed my hand. we were silent for a few minutes.

Asajj said to me " I think I should shower, you know wash this Jedi scum off me" she winked as she head to the bath room still completely naked. I got up and creeped up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. she pulled my hair.

"don't get cocky Kenobi, just because it was enjoyable the you doesn't mean anything to me" she smirked.

I know that is was just a part of who she was. The smirky, snarky, bold woman. I feel as if the force and pulled us together for a reason I just was not sure why yet.

After the shower she got dressed, kissed me and left. We didn't exchange a word the rest of the night. Asajj was flooded with terrible guilt I could sense it. But I could also sense an extreme happiness I had never sensed before.


End file.
